


Yes We Get It, You're A Patriot

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexmill: P A N I C</p><p>Hercmuel: aight so @alexmill is a pan carribean immigrant currently living in new York and is dying</p><p>Hercmuel: @jdotlaw is Jonathan Lawrence from south Carolina and is bi af</p><p>Hercmuel: @thefrenchiestfry is actually French with a really long name, immigrated to America in a past life, and goes by paul. Also used they/them pronouns</p><p>Hercmuel: did I miss anything</p><p>Alexmill: Im fine</p><p>Jdotlaw: no ur not</p><p>Alexmill: @jdotlaw ur right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes We Get It, You're A Patriot

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and pumped this out.
> 
> In this verse, reincarnation is a normal thing.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Alexmill  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Thefrenchiestfry  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = HercMuel

**Alexmill has started chat.**

**Alexmill has named chat 177(6)**

**Alexmill has added jdotlaw, thefrenchiestfry, and hercmuel to 177(6)**

**Alexmill:** Hi, so I’m Alexander, and I guess we’ll be rooming together. Feel free to call me Alex.

 **Hercmuel:** Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. The name’s Hercules.

 **Jdotlaw:** I refuse to believe that you’re named after a Disney character

 **Jdotlaw:** Jonathan, by the way Call me John

 **Hercmuel:** I promise you that my name is 100% Hercules

 **Alexmill:** Dude

 **Hermuel:** What

 **Alexmill:** Nothing

 **Jdotlaw:** wtf man

 **Alexmill:** It’s a coincidence

 **Jdotlaw:** Okay??????

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I’m Paul

 **Alexmill:** nvm, it’s fine, no need to worry

 **Hercmuel:** ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **Jdotlaw:** **@thefrenchiestfry** is your name really paul, like just paul

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I am, how you say, confused

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** but if you really must know

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** my name is too long to remember, so I simply go by paul

 **Hercmuel:** **@thefrenchiestfry** r u French

 **Therenchiestfry: @hercmuel** why does this matter?

 **Hercmuel:** **@thefrenchiestfry** reasons

 **Alexmill:** guys

 **Alexmill:** I’m pan

 **Alexmill:** is this going to be a problem

 **Jdotlaw:** that was really random? But unless you’re saying you are an actual frying pan, no it will not be a problem

 **Hercmuel:** nah man

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** non

 **Jdotlaw:** besides I’m hella bi

 **Hercmuel:** I’m hella gay

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** since we’re apparently getting it all out of the way now

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I use they/them pronouns

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and I guess I’m technically pan

 **Alexmill:** chill

 **Alexmill: @thefrenchiestfry** so what is the name that is too long to remember

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette

 **Alexmill:** PANIC

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** ???

 **Jdotlaw:** ?????????

 **Hercmuel:** ????????????????

 **Alexmill:** ….

 **Alexmill:** and you choose to go by paul

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** oui

 **Jdotlaw: @alexmill** I meant to ask earlier but why is the name of the chat 177(6)

 **Alexmill:** bc our room number is 177

 **Jdotlaw:** but why the (6)

 **Alexmill:** bc AMERICA that’s why

 **Jdotlaw:** omg r u a redneck ur pan how could u be a redneck

 **Alexmill:** NO

 **Alexmill:** NONONONONONONONONO

 **Alexmill:** I AM A FUCKING IMMIGRANT FOR FUCK’S SAKE

 **Alexmill:** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

 **Jdotlaw:** you’re an immigrant

 **Alexmill:** yee

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** ^^SAME

 **Hercmuel:** but I thought you were a real french-fry

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I am

 **Hercmuel:** but that means you’d actually be in france

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I am

 **Hercmuel:** then how are you an immigrant

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** I WAAAAS an immigrant

 **Hercmuel:** make sense

 **Alexmill:** PANIC

 **Jdotlaw:** stop that **@alexmill**

 **Jdotlaw:** so frenchy is from france, where are you from **@alexmill**

 **Alexmill:** currently New York, previously Caribbean. U?

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s cool, south Carolina **@hercmuel**?

 **Hercmuel** : new York

 **Alexmill:** PANIC

 **Jdotlaw:** why are you doing this **@alexmill**

 **Alexmill:** reasons

 **Alexmill:** what’s your last name **@jdotlaw**

 **Jdotlaw:** why

 **Jdotlaw:** Lawrence

 **Alexmill:** P A N I C

 **Hercmuel:** aight so **@alexmill** is a pan carribean immigrant currently living in new York and is dying

 **Hercmuel** : **@jdotlaw** is Jonathan Lawrence from south Carolina and is bi af

 **Hercmuel** : **@thefrenchiestfry** is actually French with a really long name, immigrated to America in a past life, and goes by paul. Also used they/them pronouns

 **Hercmuel** : did I miss anything

 **Alexmill** : Im fine

 **Jdotlaw** : no ur not

 **Alexmill** : **@jdotlaw** ur right

 **Alexmill** : DOES NO ONE ELSE SEE IT

 **Thefrenchiestfry** : SEE WHAT

 **Alexmill** : **@thefrenchiestfry** omfg laf how do u not see

 **Hercmuel:** I’m honestly so confused?

 **Jdotlaw:** I don’t get it

 **Alexmill:** everyone share 1 random fact about ur past life

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** OH

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** O M G

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** IMMIGRANTS. WE GET THE JOB DONE.

 **Alexmill:** **@thefrenchiestfry** hell yeah we do

 **Jdotlaw:** I was an abolitionist

 **Hercmuel:** I was an American spy during the revolution

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** 1\. I already said

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** 2\. How do u not see **@jdotlaw @hercmuel**

 **Jdotlaw: @alexmill** u never shared ur fact

 **Alexmill: @jdotlaw** I shouldn’t have to u piece of shit

 **Jdotlaw:** what have I ever done to u **@alexmill**

 **Alexmill: @jdotlaw** u died u fuckign asshole

 **Hercmuel:** J E S U S C H R I S T

 **Hercmuel:** I GET IT NOW

 **Alexmill:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **@Hercmuel**

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** They’re not ready for us **@hercmuel**

 **Jdotlaw:** I still don’t understand

 **Jdotlaw:** I feel like I’m missing out on an inside joke

 **Alexmill: @jdotlaw** that’s cuz u r

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** john how do u not see **@jdotlaw**

 **Hercmuel:** I’m freaking out and I get y u might be in denial but once u get over that u gonna be happy af **@jdotlaw**

 **Jdotlaw: @alexmill** give me ur fact about your past life

 **Alexmill:** I was hella bi **@jdotlaw**

 **Hercmuel:** I FUCKIGN KNEW IT

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** **@Hercmuel** did u seriously never kno I walked in on them so many times

 **Jdotlaw: @alexmill** that doesn’t help at all

 **Hercmuel:** do u remember anything or r u just that deep in denial

 **Jdotlaw:** this def has something to do with our past lives

 **Alexmill:** DO YOU NOT REMEMBER

 **Jdotlaw:** WHY DOES THIS MATTER SO MUCH

 **Jdotlaw:** I ONLY GET BITS AND PIECES

 **Jdotlaw:** I KNOW I FOUGHT AGAINST SLAVERY

 **Jdotlaw:** I DID SOMETHING IN THE REVOLUTION BUT IT’S REALLY HAZY

 **Alexmill:** I cannot be that forgettable

 **Thefrenchiestfry: @alexmill** forgettable is the last thing u r mon ami

 **Alexmill:** 1 7 7 (6)

 **Jdotlaw:** AMERICA

 **Jdotlaw:** YES WE GET IT YOU’RE A PATRIOT

 **Hercmuel:** SO WERE YOU

 **Jdotlaw: @hercmuel** u were a fucking spy

 **Hercmuel:** hell yeah I was, under general Washington himself

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** #daddy

 **Alexmill:** S T O P

 **Jdotlaw:** you guys knew Washington?

 **Hercmuel:** not really? I knew his aides-de-camp

 **Thefrenchiestfry: @Alexmill** remember when

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** u were really tired

 **Alexmill:** I don’t know where ur going with this because that was and is every single day of my life but I Don’t like it

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and Washington was trying to get you to stop working

 **Hercmuel:** alex stop working that’s real funny man

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and he said something like “son, you’ve done enough work for today”

 **Alexmill:** S S T T O O P P

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and u were all like “don’t call me son”

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and he was all “son you need to stop working”

 **Alexmill:** no no no no no

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** and u of course didn’t listen and when he kept bothering you u said

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** what was it again

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** oh yes

 **Alexmill:** I AM BLOCKING YOU

 **Hercmuel:** no I wanna know what alex said

 **Jdotlaw:** I have so many questions but now I wanna know

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** “your excellency, while I do respect you immensely and hold you in great esteem, I feel like I should not have to remind you that you are not my father”

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** or something like that it’s always so hard to remember alex’s words

 **Hercmuel:** TELL ME ABOUT IT

 **Hercmuel:** OR HIS FUCKING LETTERS THEY WERE ALWAYS SO LONG AND DRAWN OUT JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

 **Jdotlaw: @alexmill** did you really throw a fit and tell George Washington that he wasn’t ur dad

 **Thefrenchiestfry: @jdotlaw** I think it happened more than once

 **Alexmill:** this is abuse

 **Hercmuel:** ALRIGHT BACK TO ALEX’S LETTERS BECAUSE I LEARNED THE PERFECT WORD TO DESCRIBE ANYTHING ALEX SAYS WHEN HE GETS IN ONE OF HIS MOODS

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** do u mean all the fucking time

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** WAIT I BELIEVE I KNOW THIS WORD

 **Alexmill:** SAME. **@Hercmuel** don’t say it it’ll give everything away we have to make him work for it

 **Hercmuel:** but I have to

 **Jdotlaw:** what could possibly be so special about a word

 **Alexmill: @jdotlaw** it’s what started the memories

 **Jdotlaw:** how does a fucking word spark memories. I have seen so many revolutionary era films and showsand read so many biographies and such and mine are still not clear

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** wait **@alexmill** r u telling me that someone complained about ur writing enough that you remembered fifty years of memories

 **Alexmill: @thefrenchiestfry** IT WAS A COMPLIMENT NOT A COMPLAINT

 **Alexmill:** AND YES. BECAUSE MY HISTORY TEACHER USED IT TO DESCRIBE AN ESSAY AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK HAD A WORD NAMED FOR THEM

 **Hercmuel: @alexmill** what was the essay

 **Alexmill:** it was a free-response question on jefferson’s vision of an agrarian economy

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** omg

 **Hercmuel:** of fucking course it was

 **Jdotlaw:** I don’t get it

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** how long was it

 **Alexmill:** I ran out of room so I never finished it **@thefrenchiestfry**

 **Jdotlaw:** someone pls explain

 **Jdotlaw:** I’ll request a room change

 **Alexmill: @Jdotlaw** NONONONONO

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** DO NOT DO THAT **@jdotlaw**

 **Hercmuel: @Jdotlaw** you’d regret that decision so hard

 **Jdotlaw:** THEN EXPLAIN

 **Alexmill:** MY HISTORY TEACHER DESCRIBED MY ESSAY AS HAMILTONIAN

 **Jdotlaw:** wtf what does that even mean

 **Thefrenchiestfry:** wait for it

 **Jdotlaw:** A L E X A N D E R

 **Jdotlaw:** H E R C U L E S

 **Jdotlaw:** L A F A Y E T T E

 **Jdotlaw:** MY ALEXANDER

 **Alexmil:** MY LAURENS

 **Alexmill:** it took u long enough goddamn

**Author's Note:**

> I have kind of started a verse, but I'm not really sure

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Catching Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232746) by [Nocturnal_Leanings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Leanings/pseuds/Nocturnal_Leanings)
  * [I Wish I Could Say That Was the Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665076) by [haloburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns)
  * [In the Greatest City in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817755) by [Flora_Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Obsidian/pseuds/Flora_Obsidian)
  * [Bubble Guppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354134) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
